


A Set of Drabbles

by beanie (luxnoctre)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekchen - Freeform, Birthday Present, Domestic Bliss, Drabbles, Fluff, Have an amazing birthday, M/M, fanxing - Freeform, just for you, no beta we die like men, suyeol, wrote this instead of doing homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxnoctre/pseuds/beanie
Summary: A Set of Drabbles1. FanXing2. SuYeol3. BaekChen





	A Set of Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VOlympianlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/gifts).

> Written as a birthday present to my delightful friend and trusty beta, V! Happy, happy birthday! Thank you so so much for everything you do for me and I hope you enjoy this series of drabbles (yes, they're actually drabbles because they're SHORT) and I hope you have an amazing day!
> 
> Much love to you~  
Beanie

**I. Domestic Bliss**

Mornings aren’t his favorite. The way the sun rises, its rays creeping onto his face like an unstoppable alarm clock. The way he has to leave the cocoon of his bed and face the rest of the world. Even the loud chirping of birds annoys him. But mornings are, unfortunately, unstoppable. 

Naturally, he has an aversion to waking up, so it's up to his boyfriend to wake him up in more...unconventional methods. So Yixing wakes up to a hand sneaking under his shirt, carefully tickling his sides, right where he’s uber sensitive. He shifts his body, a low whine in his throat from the sensation, but the hand follows his movements, leaving featherly grazes on his skin. 

“Yifan,” Yixing mumbles, head buried into his pillow as he swats at the unforgiving hand, “Stop it, I want to sleep more.” 

His lover lets out a low chuckle from beside him, before a weight presses on top of Yixing’s body. He peeks open an eye to see Yifan’s handsome face looking down upon him with a fond smile. 

“Wake up, sunshine, it’s already eight in the morning,” Yifan says gently, bopping Yixing’s nose.

“Exactly,” Yixing groans, turning his head away to bury his face into his covers. He takes a deep breath and wriggles into a more comfortable position on the bed. “It’s way too early, can we just sleep in?”

Yifan hums, as if he’s thinking about Yixing’s proposal, and slowly retracts his body to leave Yixing at rest. Yixing sighs, thinking his boyfriend will finally let him catch a few minutes of sleep. But his hopes are rudely dashed when he feels someone grabbing his ankles and yanking down towards the edge of the bed. 

“Got you!” Yifan gleely exclaims, wrapping Yixing in one of his warm bear hugs and burying his head into the crook of Yixing’s neck. Yixing squirms in his grip, playfully hitting Yifan on the shoulder.

“Fine, fine,” Yixing grumbles, resigning himself to his fate, “I’ll get up.” 

“You want me to make breakfast?”

Yixing nods, before untangling himself from Yifan and dragging his feet towards the bathroom. He finishes his morning routine fairly quickly, given that he’s half asleep. Last night had been exhausting for him; having come home late from work and barely having any time to chat with Yifan before he passed on. After he pulls on a comfortable hoodie (a deep purple sweatshirt that Yifan bought for him just a month ago), Yixing smells frying bacon and freshly cooked rice. He emerges out of his shared bedroom to see Yifan in an embroidered green apron, casually flipping over the pan to sizzle the pork. 

“Smells great, Yifannie,” Yixing comments, already opening a cupboard to set the table with plates and chopsticks. Yifan smiles before he deftly plates some food for Yixing. 

“Eat up,” Yifan tells him with a warm smile that makes Yixing’s insides turn to mush and his heart to beat rapidly. Even after so long. Yifan never fails to make Yixing feel so full of love and adoration.

Mornings aren’t his favorite, but Yifan certainly makes them enjoyable. 

**II. Long Day**

Chanyeol swears he loves his job, he really does. The way he can just sit in his cozy studio, guitar in hand and music sheets to the side, and strum mindlessly. Or the way he can let his voice drift through the air like smoke, engulfing his ears as he plays back his recordings.

But for every few wonderous days of music, Chanyeol receives a bad day from the universe, just to balance things out.

Bad days, for Chanyeol, means days without any motivation. Without any inspiration. Days where he’s sitting in his wheeled chair, swinging back and forth in frustration. Crumpled papers are strewn around the floor as Chanyeol taps a random beat on his desk with his pencil. His mind is in constant motion, trying to summon some sort of melody to write down.

Nothing. Just white noise in his head. 

Chanyeol lets out a loud groan, before letting his head fall to his desk with a dramatic thump. His forehead will probably be all oily from the desk, but he’s too much in a stump to care. Chanyeol props up his chin on his desk, resting his lips in a pout while staring at his music processing program on his laptop. 

Nothing. He’s utterly and completely inspiration-less.

Salvation comes in the form of a door creaking open, and a soft voice calling his name.

“Chanyeol? Are you working?”

“Myeonie!” Chanyeol calls out, metaphorical tears of relief in his eyes. He opens his arms for a welcoming hug, as his boyfriend creeps into the room carefully. Junmyeon is dressed in a soft white sweater and jeans, and Chanyeol thinks he looks absolutely delightful. And as if to top the image of an angel entering his studio, Junmyeon is holding drinks from Chanyeol’s favorite cafe. Junmyeon sets the drinks on Chanyeol’s desk before kissing him softly.

“Working hard?” Junmyeon teases, the corners of his crinkling upwards as he smiles. 

Chanyeol huffs and buries his face into the shoulder of Junmyeon’s shoulder. Soft and cozy, just as expected. “No,” Chanyeol says, his voice muffled. “I’m stuck. I haven’t been able to come up with anything.” 

Junmyeon hums serenely, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol raises his head to press his forehead to his boyfriend’s. Junmyeon’s eyes are filled with fond adoration, and Chanyeol knows that his own expression mirrors those emotions. 

“Want me to stay here with you?”

“Yes please.” 

Junmyeon gives him one more smile, as sweet as candy, before he pulls up an extra chair to sit on. Chanyeol wraps an arm around Junmyeon’s waist to tug him just a little closer. 

“Work hard,” Junmyeon encourages him, patting Chanyeol’s shoulder. “I’ll be right here.” 

Chanyeol flashes a big thumbs up before he turns back to his laptop with renewed vigor, and maybe a little inspiration as well. 

**III. Not Your Fairy Tale Prince**

Baekhyun swears he’s not a prince. He’s not one of those moony eyed princes that risk everything for some damsel in distress. He’s not a selfless hero that rushes into battle with a gleaming sword and a flowy cape. Sure, he certainly has the looks and brains, but the whole idea of risking something for love? Certainly not. 

Anything else would do. The fame, fortune, and glory. But Baekhyun has always been a skeptic of love, that fluttery feeling people say they get in their stomachs. That emotion that makes people go crazy for their lovers, doing outrageous and embarrassing things. No, Baekhyun just can’t see himself doing anything of that sort. In short, fairytale princes are (in his very educated and royal language) lame. 

He’s in his room, a great looming bedroom with silken drapes all around, emphasizing his royal status. He has a book in one hand and a half bitten pastry in the other. Baekhyun has his tongue sticking out in focus as he narrows his eyes at the small text. He’s so engrossed in his reading, and occasional eating, that he doesn’t notice his bedroom door open. 

“Baekhyun?” 

The prince jolts in surprise, almost dropping his snack. Baekhyun playfully scowls at the visitor, his boxy lips curling into a pout. 

“Didn’t anyone teach you to knock, Jongdae?” Baekhyun teases lightly. He’s obviously pleased by the interruption, judging by the way he immediately sets down his book and crams the rest of the pasty into his mouth.

Jongdae is still dressed in his soldier training clothes: leather breeches and a white shirt with a leather breastplate. He has a sword strapped to his side, and his boots are dirty and scuffed.

Baekhyun thinks he looks dashing, but he would never voice that thought out loud.

“I figured you needed a distraction,” Jongdae explains already walking over and toeing off his boots. He unstraps his sword, tossing it the side, before jumping onto Baekhyun’s plump bed with a relaxed sigh. “I missed this.” 

“Hey.” Baekhyun nudges Jongdae’s side with his foot. “Get off, you’re all sweaty and nasty from training.” 

Jongdae turns his head to face Baekhyun, a twinkle in his eyes that makes Baekhyun’s chest tighten with an inexplicable feeling. “At least I train,” Jongdae retorts. He gestures to the crumbs around Baekhyun’s legs and the stray book. “What have you been doing? Trapped up here with your snacks.”

“Princely duties,” Baekhyun states in a matter-of-fact way. But Jongdae, having known Baekhyun for so long, detects the underlying tone of exasperation. 

“Is your father making you read all those fairytale rules again?” Jongdae asks sympathetically. He sits up and scoots over to rest his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder comfortingly. Baekhyun always feels so warm and full of affection whenever he’s around Jongdae. The way that the other smiles at him, like Baekhyun is the only star in his universe. And Baekhyun knows he smiles the exact same way back. 

He plays it off as a result of their friendship, but his mind subtly hints that it’s something more.

“Yup,” Baekhyun responds, showing the pages to an amused Jongdae. “I don’t get it. What are the odds that I’m going to be one of those stupid fairytale princes anyways? I’m not the only royal out there.” 

“Don’t make fun of fairytale princes,” Jongdae chastises him, poking a finger at Baekhyun’s cheek. “Some of them can be rather charming.” 

“Charmingly stupid, sure.” Baekhyun huffs at Jongdae’s comment, shaking his head ruefully at the thought. 

“Maybe, but they have the looks to make up for it.”

Baekhyun fixes Jongdae with a curious look. “You think those princes are handsome?”

“Of course!” Jongdae says with a little bewilderment and confidence. He gives Baekhyun a small smile as he leans closer. “Who doesn’t? There’s a reason why they’re so popular.” 

Huh, Baekhyun never thought of it as that way. With a different mind, Baekhyun picks up his book and flips to a random page, holding it in a way so Jongdae can read with him.

“I’ll make sure to study hard then, so I can be handsome just like those princes,” Baekhyun resolutely promises. 

“You don’t need to be a fairytale to be handsome,” Jongdae says firmly. “But,” Jongdae looks up at the prince one more time. “I guess that would be something to see.” 

The beaming grin that Jongdae gives him has Baekhyun’s neck flushing a pale pink. When Jongdae leans away for him in favor of lying down on his bed, Baekhyun releases a shaky breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. He looks back at his book, at the stiffing rules and stories of happy endings, and bites his lip in realization. Baekhyun glances at the motionless figure beside him, and softly smiles. 

Maybe, fairytale princes aren’t all that bad. 

_ Fin _

**Author's Note:**

> seriously V i think this is like hands down the shortest thing I've ever written, like, everrr  
I hope you liked ittttttt <3
> 
> ps go wish them happy birthday


End file.
